forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torrin Ironstar
| home = Eartheart Hammergate (formerly) | sex = Male | race = Human | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = 1480 | deathnotes = Killed destroying a duergar ritual in Drik Hargunen | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | class = Rogue Cleric (formerly) | rules = 4.0 | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = Dwarvish | source = The Gilded Rune | page = }} Torrin Ironstar, or Daffyd Raltin, was a male human rogue and member of the Order of Delvers from Eartheart. History Early Life Torrin was born Daffyd Raltin to human shopkeepers in the town of Hammergate just outside Eartheart. As a young boy, Torrin helped around his parents' shop. When Torrin was seven, the shop was robbed and Torrin picked up a magical dwarven mace, activated the magic and killed the robber, something that only a dwarf was supposedly able to do. Even though his father consulted a loremaster who claimed that non-dwarves could use magical dwarven weapons, Torrin's use of the mace lead to his lifelong belief that he was really a reincarnated dwarf of the now extinct Ironstar clan. At some point, Torrin left his parents and moved into Eartheart proper where he was adopted by the Thunsonn clan. Stoneplague In 1480 DR, Torrin traveled into the Underdark to purchase a teleportation rune from a shady dwarf. The dwarf had a strange condition that made his skin look like dried mud and his eyes like white marbles. Shortly afterward, his young nephew Kier stole a griffon from Eartheart's griffon pens and rode to an earthmote drifting over the East Rift. Torrin followed Kier and together they found a cache of gold bars in a cave. Although they were unable to loot the cache, the city guard retrieved the stash. The bars were contaminated with the Stoneplague which was unleashed on Eartheart. Torrin deduced that the contaminated gold was the source of the Stoneplague. He used his teleportation rune to teleport to Eralynn Thunsonn in the Dwarven city of Sundasz. While in Sundasz, Torrin was able to trick several of the dwarves who made the tainted gold bars into meeting him. After a fight, he interrogated one of the dwarves and learned the gold came from Moradin's River of Gold which had been cursed by the duergar of Drik Hargunen through the use of rune magic. Torrin reported this information to the Council of Eartheart but they declined to allow him to go along on the raid to destroy the Duergar magic. Instead, Torrin teleported into Drik Hargunen and discovered the rune magic inside a giant geode. Torrin was able to destroy the magic with the help of several raiders from Eartheart. Torrin, however, was killed by the destruction of the rune magic. After his death, his soul journeyed to Moradin's realm and the god allowed Torrin to be reincarnated as a dwarf in honor of his service to the dwarven people. Decades later, Torrin was reincarnated as Kier's son. Dwarvishness Although Torrin was undeniably reincarnated by Moradin as a dwarf decades after his death, it was unknown whether his belief that he had a dwarven soul in his human body was correct. Relationships Torin was a close friend of Eralynn Thunsonn and several other members of the Thunsonn clan. He was considered an uncle to Kier Thunsonn. He had a frosty relationship with his human parents and rarely visited them. Equipment Torrin carried a magical dwarven mace and used goggles that allowed him to see in the dark. He also carried the standard issue Delvers' magic backpack which only he could open. Appearance Torrin had a full red beard with silver hammers tied to the braids. References Category:Humans Category:Dwarves Category:Males Category:Rogues Category:Inhabitants of East Rift Category:Inhabitants of South Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants